Gun And Love
by Calvicko Ryu
Summary: "Kau kenapa Naruto-kun...?" "Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa." "Naruto, aku ingin kalian berdua mau masuk ke organisasi ini, karena kami kekurangan orang.. "Kenapa harus kami berdua tou-san?" Author baru R&R
1. Chapter 1

Gun And Love

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto X Sakura, Sasuke X Hinata serta pairing lainnya

Rated : T

Adventure, Romance,Humor

Warning : AU,Eyd Berantakkan, OOC, Abal, Garing

Summary : "Kau kenapa Naruto-kun...?" "Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa."|| "Naruto, aku ingin kalian berdua mau masuk ke organisasi ini, karena kami kekurangan orang..|| "Kenapa harus kami berdua tou-san?" R&amp;R

**Kediaman Namikaze**

Tampak terlihat seorang pemuda mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA sedang asik menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Nama pemuda itu Namikaze Naruto, memiliki rambut _spike _kuning cerah, dan mata yang _shappire_. Sedang asik melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca dia mendengar sebuah panggilan dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Narutoo...Cepat...!" terdengar dari arah ruang makan suara perempuan.

"iya kaa-_san_, sebentar lagi.."

Tak berselang lama Naruto pun turun dari kamarnya menuju keruang makan.

"Pagi kaa-san,tou-_san_" kata Naruto yang langsung duduk tepat didepan kedua orang tuanya. "Pagi naru.." jawab Kushina dan sarapan di pagi hari itu pun terasa sunyi, tidak seperti hari-hari sarapan selesai kushina membereskan sisa-sisa piring yang kotor ke tempat pencucian.

"Kaa-_san_, kapan Naruko-_nee_ kembali dari London.?"

"Dua Bulan lagi _nee-chan_ mu pulang, banyak kasus yang dia tangani di sana." Jawab Khusina yang asik mencuci piring.

Di meja makan Minato menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Naruto, setelah pulang sekolah nanti temui tou-_san_ di kantor Anbu." Naruto yang sedang asik membuka smartphonenya menatap ayahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" Baiklah tou-_san_, aku berangkat dulu.." jawab naruto yang langsung keluar rumah menuju garasi rumahnya dan langsung berangkat menggunakan mobil sport .

**Tokyo Internasional High School**

Konoha High School merupakan sekolah bertaraf Internasional. Siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini memiliki kecerdasan di aras rata-rata, mulai dari akademik hingga non akademik. Di sekolah ini paling banyaknya dari keluarga terpandang. Sekolah itu terbagi menjadi tiga bagian gedung. Gedung pertama di sisi kiri digunakan untuk ruang kelas dan mempunyai tiga tingkat serta halaman di atap yang luas. Gedung kedua di seberang gedung tempat ruang kelas, lantai pertama di gunakan untuk tempat ekstrakulikuler seperti kendo, judo,dan lain-lain. Di lantai kedua di gunakan sebagai ruang guru dan para staf serta aula yang besar. Di lantai ketiga digunakan untuk ruang lab kimia, biologi, komputer dan lain-lain. Di gedung yang ketiga tepatnya di sebelah utara dari dua gedung yang bersebrangan di gunakan untuk Asrama bagi siswa yang rumahnya berada jauh dari sekolah dan bukan dari kota Tokyo.

Di parkiran sekolah KHS datang mobil Sport Lambhorgini berwarna orange yang langsung parkir di samping mobil Ferrari biru donker. Keluar seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah bermata _shappire_.

"Tumben kau datang pagi, _dobe_.." kata lelaki yang berdiri tepat di samping Naruto itu datar. Naruto menghela nafas kecil.

" Memangnya Cuma kau saja yang bisa datang pagi Sasu-_teme_..?" jawab naruto sambil memandang lelaki tersebut.

Sasuke, lebih lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata bosan dan langsung memasang wajah datar melihat kearh naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke adalah Sahabat dari mereka masih dalam kandungan, karena keluarga mereka berdua juga sudah berteman lama. Lalu naruto dan sasuke pun berjalan beriringan kedalam sekolah.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan Naruko Namikaze, yang sedang menjalani kasus di London. Aku saat ini bingung dengan apa yang akan tou-san katakan saat pulang skolah nanti, sepanjang perjalan dari parkiran sampai hampir masuk kelas aku terus memikirkan kenapa Tou-san repot-repot memanggil aku ke kantornya, seharusnya dirumah bisa saja Tou-san katakan. Aku terlonjak kaget saat sasuke bicara.

" Kau kenapa _dobe_, tidak seperti biasanya?" sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat ke arahku. Aku yang tersadar dari suara Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

**End of Naruto P.O.V**

Di depan kelas XI-2 masuk dua orang lelaki yang bersamaan masuk.

"Ohayou minna.." teriak naruto saat masuk kedalam kelas.

" Ohayo.." jawab yang lainnya.

Naruto pun duduk di bangku paling kanan urutan kedua, dan Sasuke pun duduk di samping Naruto.

"Sas, kau sudah selesai tugas dari Kaka-sensei?." Sasuke yang tau maksud dari Naruto tadi hanya menjawab "Hn" dan memberikan tugasnya ke Naruto. Lima belas menit kemudian bell tanda masuk kelas pun berbunyi, tapi tak di sangka biasanya Kaka-sensei yang biasanya datang terlambat hari ini datang pagi, untung Naruto sudah selesai dengan tugas yang di salin dari Sasuke.

"Tugas yang kemarin di kumpulkan, dan sekarang buka pelajaran halaman 210." Kata Kakashi membuka buku pelajaran yang di bawanya.

**Skip Time**

Teeettt...teeett...teett, bunyi bel menandakan berakhirnya acara mengajar.

" Yeeyy,, akhirnya selesai..!" teriak seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berada di kelas XI-2.

Naruto lansung membereskan buku-bukanya kedalam tas, kemudian ia langsung keluar kelas bersama Sasuke. Selama perjalanan di koridor sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke diam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Setelah sampai di parkiran sekolah, smartphone Naruto berbunyi ada pesan masuk. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya untuk melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan ternyata ayahnya.

From : Tou-san

_Ke kantor Tou-san, dan bawa Sasuke juga kemari_

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari ayahnya naruto pun memanggil Sasuke.

"Teme, Tou-san ingin kita berdua ke kantornya sekarang."

"Hn."

"Apa ada kata selain itu _teme?"_

"Hn, tidak ada." Naruto lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Naruto-_kun_.." Naruto yang mendengar namanya pun berbalik kearah datangnya suara feminim tersebut.

"Iya Sakura-_chan_..?" jawab naruto kepada gadis yang memanggil namanya

"Aku pulang sama kamu ya? Mobilku lagi di service, Ino pulang duluan bersama Shikamaru." Gadis yang bernama Sakura, atau lebih lengkapnya Haruno Sakura kekasihnya Naruto itu memohon ke Naruto untuk pulang bersama.

"Oke Hime, tapi kita ke kantor tou-_san_ terlebih dahulu."

Wajah Sakura merona saat mendegar Naruto memanggilnya hime, lalu Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan setuju untuk ke kantornya ayah Naruto terlebih dahulu.

**Skip Time (again)**

Mobil sport orange memasuki wilayah Namikaze Corp, dan memarkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil sasuke. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Naruto dan Sakura pun turun memasuki kantor tersebut. Selama perjalan di dalam kantor yang tercipta hanya keheningan, Sakura merasa heran dengan kekasihnya yang ridak biasanya diam seperti ini, lalu Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-_kun_...?"

Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya hanya tersenyum lima jari kepada Sakura.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Naruto yang mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk setelah mendapat jawaban dari Naruto.

Tak berselang lama mereka pun sampai di depan pintu ruangan kerja Minato. Tok...tok...tok... Naruto mengetuk pintu pintu tersebut.

"Masuk..." Terdengar dari dalam suara seorang laki-laki mempersilahkan masuk. Lalu masuk lah Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto bertanya kepada ayahnya.

"Ada apa tou-_san_ memanggilku dan Sasuke kemari?."

"Sabarlah Naruto.." Jawab Minato seraya menasehatinya. "Kalian bertiga ikuti aku, disana akan ku katakan semuanya." Sambung Minato, ia pun langsung menuju pintu rahasia dan membuka pintu itu yang terdapat anak tangga menuju ke arah bawah. Naruto,Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut dan heran saat melihat ada anak tangga tersebut. Lalu mereka berempat turun melalui tangga itu. Gelap, itulah yang dirasakan ketiga anak remaja tersebut, hanya lampu kecil di sisi kanan mereka yang menerangi jalan mereka saat itu.

"Tou-_san_, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?." Tanya Naruto yang dari pertama berjalan turun melewti tangga.

"Kita akan ke pusat pasukan ANBU."

Naruto yang mendengar sebuah kata asing yang hinggap dikepalanya mengenai apa itu ANBU menjadi tanda tanya besar di otaknya, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, karena ia memiliki seorang kakak yang bekerja di pasukan khusus ANBU, yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Kira-kira lima belas menit mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu besi yang besar dan kokoh. Terlihat Minato mengambil sebuah kartu identitas dari saku jasnya dan memasukan sebuah sandi, lalu terbuka pintu itu. Saat mereka sudah masuk kedalam, ketiga anak remaja berdecak kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Sebuah ruangan besar yang terbagi, tepat di depan mereka ada ruangan besar tertulis Office, di sebelah kiri mereka ruangan berwarna hitam Weapon Room, dan di sebelah kanan terdapat ruangan yang di tutup dengan sebuah kaca tembus pandang dan anti peluru, berisi halaman luas untuk tempat latihan menembak, dan lain-lain.

"Minato-_Ojisan_, ini tempat apa?." Tanya Sakura bingung dengan tempat yang sekarang mereka datangi.

Minato yang mendengar Sakura bertanya hanya tersenyum. "Ini adalah tempat pelatihan khusus dan kantor Organisasi rahasia milih Negara Sakura, dan ini hanya presiden yang tau."

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya mereka sampai di depan ruangan pribadi milik Minato. Dan ia memanggil seorang perempuan yang berada di dekat ruang kerjanya dan berbisik. Perempuan itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, sepatu dengan menggunakan hak setinggi 10 Centi, dan mempunyai rambut Indigo sepunggung, bola mata berwarna abu-abu, Hinata nama gadis itu. Ia llu menghampiri Sakura dan mengajaknya ke tempat lain. Lalu Minato, Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan kerja pribadinya Minato. Di dalam ruangan tersebut Minato yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya memandang Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto, aku ingin kalian berdua mau masuk ke organisasi ini, karena tou-san tidak ingin kau dan Sasuke dalam masalah, mengingat posisi tou-san sekarang dan Fugaku , masalah ini sudah disetujui Kaa-san mu." Tanya Minato pada anaknya. Naruto hanya memasang wajah cengo.

"Kenapa harus kami berdua tou-san?"

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu Sasuke?" Tanya Minato lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kami paman?. Tanya Sasuke serta anggukan kepala Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Semua itu sudah di atur, karena guru yang mengajar ikut organisasi ini." Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk paham dengan perkataan Minato.

" Baik lah kalau itu keinginan Tou-san akan aku lakukan." Kata Naruto menyetujui keputusan ayahnya dan anggukkan dari Sasuke ikut menyetujui keputusan Sahabat pirangnya.

"Kalau begitu besok setelah kalian pulang sekolah datang kesini". Tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan dari pintu ruang kerja Minato.

"Masuk." Kata Minato. Kemudian masuk Hinata dan Sakura kedalam ruang kerjanya. Hinata yang sudah selesai mengantar Sakura berkeliling pun meminta ijin kembali melakukan aktitasnya.

"Saya kembali dulu Minato-sama." Kata Hinata.

"Terima kasih Hinata." Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum simpul. Hianata berojigi kepada Minato lalu berbalik ingin keluar ruangan tersebut. Hinata pun berjalan ingin keluar dari ruangan itu.

" Terima kasih sudah mengantar berkeliling Hyuga-san." kata sakura sebelum Hinata pergi keluar ruangan itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Hinata melirik sedikit keara pemuda emo yang berada di samping Naruto, lalu Hinata pergi keluar ruangan itu. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Halo paman, apa kabar paman sekarang.?" Sakura yang menatap kearah ayah Naruto dan menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

"Sangat baik.." Jawab Minato tersenyum lembut. "lebih baik kalian segera pulang, kalian dari tadi belum pulang kerumah.." sambung Minato menatap ketiga remaja tersebut. ketiga remaja itu pun mengangguk dan segera kedepan pintu ruang kerjanya.

Selama berjalan dua orang lelaki yang berada di samping kanan Sakura diam seribu bahasa, tak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan sesudah mereka keluar dari ruang kerja Minato. Sakura yang meliht kekasihnya diam hanya mengerutkan keningnya, kalau dengan Sasuke Sakura sudah bisa memaklumkan sifat dari putra bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Sakura yang tak ambil pusing hanya mengikuti keadaan yang sedang berlangsung.

**Keesokan harinya**

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kota Tokyo tepatnya di distrik Konoha yang sangat padat, terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melewati jalanan yang menuju sekolah kan kantor-kantor. Tak hanya orang berjalan kaki mobil pun banyak yang terlihat berlalu lalang melewati jalan tersebut. Di jalan yang ramai tersebut tepatnya di dalam sebuah mobil Sport Lambhorgini melintasi jalanan menuju sekolah mereka.

"heii.. Teme kau tau ingat wanita kemarin yang mengantar Sakura-chan kan.?" Kata Naruto yang bosan dengan keheningan yang tercipta di dalam mobil tersebut. Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari sahabat emonya Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

'_Kenapa aku bisa bersahabat dengan si teme ini?" _Cibir Naruto dalam hati

Tak berselang lama mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah TIHS, mereka langsung memarkirkan mobil di parkiran yang sudah di sediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kantin sekolah kerena waktu belum menunjukkan masuknya kelas. Selama perjalanan mereka selalu terdengar atau lebih tepatnya teriakan dari para fansnya Sasuke dan Naruto

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun.."

"Sasuke-senpai kau makin tampan.."

"Jadilah pacarku Naruto-senpai.. putuskan lah Sakura.."

Begitulah teriakan para fans Naruto dan Sasuke yang selalu terjadi setiap hari. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datarnya, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lima jari khasnya. Tak berselang lama mereka berdua sudah sampai di kantin, Naruto yang menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari seseorang pujaan hatinya, dan binggo, dia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut soft pink sepunggung, di pojok kantin bersama sahabat pirangnya dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan melambaikan tangan memberi isyarat untuk datang ketempat gadis itu. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum dan langsung berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sahabat emonya yang berada di sampingnya. Sasuke yang di itnggal begitu saja oleh sahabatnya hanya diam lalu berjalan mengejar Naruto.

"Sudah lama kau menungguku Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto langsung duduk di samping Sakura.

"Tidak kok, baru saja kami sampai disini." jawab sakura sambil tersenyum, lalu memandang kearah gadis pirang yang berada di depannya.

"hey pig, bagaimana kau bersama shikamaru?"

"A-apa maksudmu forehead..?" teriak Ino. Ya Ino atau Ino Yamanaka gadis yang duduk di depan sakura berambut pirang itu merona. Mereka yang berada di meja itu tertawa melihat Ino. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi bell menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai, mereka berempat bergegas keluar dari kantin. Mereka berempat pun masuk kedalam kelas yang sama.

**Skip Time (**Author gak pandai scene belajar ^_^V**)**

Teeettt. . . teett. . . bunyi bell menandakan berakhirnya acara mengajar. Semua murid yang mendengar bell itu pun bersorak senang karena mereka akan pulang.

"Baik kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini, sampai jumpa minggu depan." Kata pria berambut silver menggunakan masker sambil membereskan barang-barangnya dan langsung keluar kelas Naruto-cs berada.

"Teme, kau masih ingat kan kata ayahku kemarin?" kata Naruto sambil memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tas.

"Hn, aku masih ingat." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Naruto yang mendapat jawaban dingin sasuke hanya diam dan langsung menghampiri sakura

"Aaa. . Sakura-chan, tunggu sebentar."

"Iya, ada apa Nar..?" Sakura lalu membalik badannya menatap kearah kekasihnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, kau pulang bersama Ino, karena aku dan Sasuke ke kantor ayah."

"Iya, aku juga akan ke mall di ajak Ino." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyu lembut.

"aku duluan Nar.. jaa.." Sakura tersenyum lembut dan pergi duluan meninggalkan kelas.

"Teme, kau masih ingat kan wanita yang mengajak Sakura berkeliling di kantor ayah kemarin?"

"Hn, ada apa dengan dirinya,dobe.?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa teme." Jawab Naruto bercengir gaje.

Di halaman parkiran yang sudah di sediakan oleh pihak sekolah, mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil sportnya Naruto dan menuju kantor ayahnya, Namikaze Corp.

Kurang lebih satu jam mereka berdua pun sampai di Namikaze Corp. Mereka berdua pun bergegas turun dan menuju ruang Minato. Setelah sampai mereka memasuki ruang rahasia ANBU, dan langsung menuju ruang pelatihan.

"Sekarang kalian akan di beri pengarahan sedikit tentang Organisasi ini." Kata minato terhadap kedua remaja tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Mohon minta bantunya kalau ada kata yang salah. Harap di maklumi Author baru di FFN. Iseng buat cerita karena lagi ada ide. ^_^"


	2. Chapter 2

Gun And Love

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto X Sakura, Sasuke X Hinata serta pairing lainnya

Rated : T

Adventure, Romance,Humor

Warning : AU,Eyd Berantakkan, OOC, Abal, Garing

Summary : "Kau kenapa Naruto-kun...?" "Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa."|| "Naruto, aku ingin kalian berdua mau masuk ke organisasi ini, karena kami kekurangan orang..|| "Kenapa harus kami berdua tou-san?" R&amp;R

**Author Note : Dari chap 1 sampai 4 nanti full romance aja dulu, untuk actionnya mungkin di chap 4 atau 5 dan seterusnya di selingin romance.**

**Balasan Review**

** 1 : makasih, iya ini sudah lanjut  
**

**Raiderkids : pas dimananya ya? makasih ^_^**

**Name NM : iya ini NS and SH**

**mungkin di chap depan SH muncul ^_^**

**iya ini sudah update**

**Joker : ini sudah lanjut.**

**Line_chan : iya ini sudah lanjut juga kok..**

**kameren lupa ngasih umurnya di chap ini sudah ada umurnya.**

**Namikaze Naruto : 17 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 17 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 17 tahun**

**Hyuga Hinata : 19 tahun**

**Chapter sebelumnya**

Di halaman parkiran yang sudah di sediakan oleh pihak sekolah, mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil sportnya Naruto dan menuju kantor ayahnya, Namikaze Corp.

Kurang lebih satu jam mereka berdua pun sampai di Namikaze Corp. Mereka berdua pun bergegas turun dan menuju ruang Minato. Setelah sampai mereka memasuki ruang rahasia ANBU, dan langsung menuju ruang pelatihan.

"Sekarang kalian akan di beri pengarahan sedikit tentang Organisasi ini." Kata minato terhadap kedua remaja tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**~Calvicko Ryu~"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Setelah di beri pengarahan dan di lanjutkan pelatihan pertahanan, Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di pinggir tempat mereka berlatih sambil meminum air mineral yang sudah disediakan.

"huuh.. ternyata tidak semudah yang ku bayangkan _teme_." Kata Naruto sesekali meneguk air mineral yang di pegangnya.

"Hn. itu karena kau malas _dobe._" Sasuke pun menyeringai.

"Huuh... terserah apa kata kau saja lah."

"_Teme, _Itachi-_nii _kapan pulang dari London.?"

"Dua bulan lagi kata kaa -_san, _bagaimana dengan Naruko-_nee_." Tanya Sasuke masih dengan intonasi datar.

"Sama dua bulan lagi, Ayo _teme _kita lanjut lagi kita latihan." Naruto kemudian berdiri dan melanjutkan latihan beladiri, dan disusul dengan Sasuke di belakangnya.

Selama mereka berdua berlatih dari jauh dua orang berumur kurang lebih tiga puluh tahunan. Dua orang tersebut melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang latihan duel.

"Mereka berkembang dengan pesat Minato." Kata seorang lelaki berambut raven hitam panjang.

"Sangat, apalagi Sasuke yang merupakan anak dari dirimu." Minato tersenyum dan lelaki yang berada di sampingnya bernama Uchiha Fugaku merupakan ayah dari Sasuke pun tersenyum walau tipis.

"Lebih baik kita ke ruanganku membahas kasus yang terjadi beberapa minggu ini."

"Hn." Minato yang mendengar jawaban khas Uchiha itu menghela nafas pelan, dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

**Tokyo Mall**

Di mall center dua orang remaja perempuan sedang asik tertawa dan bergosip di cafe sambil menikmati jus yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"_Forehead_, lulus nanti kau lanjut kemana?"

"Belum aku pikirkan _pig_, kau kemana?" Sakura pun balik bertanya.

"Aku di Universitas Tokyo Internasional, aku ingin masuk perawat _forehead_ hehe." Jawab Ino sambil terkikik.

Sakura yang melihat Ino terkikik hanya memutar mata bosan, lalu ia mengambil handphone dari dalam tasnya dan mengetik pesan.

**To : **_**Naru-Baka**_

_**Kamu masih di tempat paman naru? Nanti temui aku di cafe Tokyo mall **_**^_^V**_** hehe.**_

Setelah mengirim pesan Sakura hanya terkikik sendiri. Ino yang melihat itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tak lama kemudian masuk pesan di Handphone Sakura.

_**From : Naru-Baka**_

_**Oke HIME, sebentar lagi selesai dan langsung kesana**_

_**To : Naru-Baka**_

_**Oke aku tunggu Naru-kun**_

Setelah mengirim pesan singkat tersebut Sakura memasukkan Handponenya kedalam tasnya dan melanjutkan obrolan ringan bersama sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**~Calvicko Ryu~"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mendapat pesan dari Sakura, Naruto tersenyum dan bergegas mengambil barang menuju ruang ganti pakaian. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Di ruang ganti Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki ruang mandi yang sudah di sediakan di tempat itu. Sepuluh menit akhirnya mereka berdua selesai mandi, Naruto memakai baju orange dan celana hitam panjang, sedangkan Sasuke menggunakan baju hitam di lapisi jaket hitam di kancing seperempatnya, dan celana panjang hitam (Sasuke mau ngelayat orang mati #plak).

"Kau sibuk setelah ini_ teme_?"

"Hn, tidak." Balas Sasuke dengan datar. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memajukan bibirnya.

Setelah mereka keluar dari ruang ganti mereka pun meminta ijin pulang, tetapi ayahnya Naruto sedang melakukan rapat. Lalu meninggalkan begitu saja langsung menuju basement, di perjalanan menuju basement Naruto selalu berkicau?. Sasuke melihat seorang wanita mengenakan jas hitam dan celana hitam panjang, rambut indigo yang tergerai dan mata _amethyis_ bertemu _onyx_ selama beberapa menit. Selama tatap mata tersebut muncul perasaan hangat dari keduanya. Lalu Hinata tersenyum simpul dan merona kepada sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

Hari ini memang melelahkan, pulang sekolah langsung ke tempat paman Minato, dan di tambah lagi _dobe _yang berisik sepanjang perlajanan. Hampir sampai di basement aku melihat wanita yang dikatakan _dobe _ tadi siang. Aku terus berjalan di belakang sahabatku sambil meneliti wanita yang berada lima meter di depanku. Kami berdua pun saling menatap. Terasa nyaman saat aku menatap matanya dan kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang saat melihatnya tersenyum. Hanya satu kata yang bisa aku sebutkan saat ini yaitu "cantik". Lalu aku tersentak walau tidak aku tunjukan saat _dobe_ berteriak memanggilku.

"_Teme_!, cepat jalanmu seperti orang yang kurang makan."

Ku lihat dirinya sudah berada di samping mobilnya, cepat sekali jalannya _dobe _pikirku.

**Sasuke POV end**

Saat Sasuke mendengar teriakan tersebut ia berjalan cepat dan masuk kedalam mobilnya Naruto. Mereka berdua lalu meninggalkan basement tersebut.

**Other Place**

Di sebuah gudang bekas pengolahan minyak yang sudah tidak terpakai tepatnya berada di pinggir kota, terlihat lima orang yang sedang berkumpul merencanakan sesuatu.

"Dua bulan kedepan kita akan melakukan rencana kita di Hutan Oto, selama itu kita harus mempersiapkan semua hal yang di perlukan." Kata seorang lelaki yang memiliki _perching _di wajah dan telinganya.

"Memangnya di sana ada apa senpai?." Kata seorang berambut _spike _hitam dan memakai topeng orange seperti lollipop dengan nada polosnya. Semua orang disana _sweatdroop _mendengar pertanyaan polos tersebut.

"Disana ada bekas laboratorium pada masa perang dunia kedua." Jawab wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu dan terdapat origami bunga di rambutnya. Ia adalah wanita satu-satunya yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kita sudahi dulu membahas masalah ini, cepat kalian kerjakan tugas yang sudah diberikan dan jangan sampai ketahuan oleh mereka ANBU." Kata wanita tersebut.

Ketiga orang tersebut mengangguk paham akan printah dari wakil ketua mereka dan berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Pein, kapan mereka berempat kembali?." Kata perempuan tersebut kepada lelaki yang memiliki _perching_, atau lebih tepatnya Pein.

"Empat bulan lagi mereka akan datang. Iya Konan bisa kau hubungi Zetsu sekarang?." Balas Pein ke wanita tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya Konan.

"Baik." Jawabnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**~Calvicko Ryu~"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di cafe tepatnya di dalam Mall Tokyo, mereka berempat sedang asik bercerita tentang acara ulang tahun sekolah mereka yang tepat dua bulan lagi.

"_Pig_, aku dengar dari anak XII-1 kita mengadakan lomba antar kelas untuk ulang tahun sekolah nanti."

"iya _forehead, _semua lomba dan acaranya di adakan selama dua minggu." Jawab Ino sambil meminum jusnya yang hampir habis. Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Dimana Shikamaru ino?." Kata Naruto menggoda Ino.

Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto wajahnya lalu merah, dan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Me-memangnya aku selalu tau dirinya ada dimana." Jawab Ino dengan ketus.

"Tidak usah mengelak _pig_." Balas Sakura

Naruto dan Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Ino yang salah tingkah kalau berhubungan dengan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Sasuke jangan di tanya, dari tadi hanya diam sambil melirik ketiga temannya yang berada di depannya.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh malam, keempat remaja itu pun bergegas pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Naruto akhirnya sampai dirumah Sasuke yang bersebelahan dengan rumahnya.

"Oke _teme_ kita sudah sampai."

"Hn." Balas Sasuk, dan keluar dari mobil kemudian masuk kerumahnya.

Naruto pun langsung memasukkan mobil di halaman rumahnya sendiri, dan masuk kerumahnya.

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri Naru-_kun_.." jawab wanita yang memeiliki rambut merah tersbut, yaitu Khusina Namikaze

"Dari mana saja sampai pulang jam segini.?" Tanya Khusina.

"Dari cafe Kaa-_san_, aku capek dan aku sudah makan." Jawab Naruto, dan langsung ingin pergi ke dalam kamarnya

Khusina menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Naruto pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**~Calvicko Ryu~"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan harinya hujan deras mengguyur kota Tokyo. Biarpun cuaca yang buruk tetap saja di jalanan kota selalu ramai. Lain halnya dengan pemuda berambut kuning satu ini (sudah tau kan pemirsa), ia masih bergelut dengan selimutnya sedangkan jam sudah menunjukkan jam delapan, mungkin karena hari libur dan hujan ia enggan untuk bangun (sama kaya Author haha #Dilempar sendal). Sedang asik tidur terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar yang membangunkan dirinya, dengan berat hati pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu tersebut.

"Ada apa _Teme_ pagi-pagi?."

"Pagi matamu, jam delapan ini sudah _Dobe_." Terlihat siku-siku di dahi Sasuke.

"Cepat kau mandi, apa kau tidak baca pesan masuk dariku _dobe_?." Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil Handphonenya dan memeriksa pesan masuk, ternyata Sasuke minta Ditemani ke Bandara untuk menjemput Itachi. Naruto langsung masuk kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto masuk delama kamar mandi pun segera turun untuk menunggunya di ruang tamu. Lima belas menit berlalu Naruto turun keruang tamu, ia mengenakan celana jeans biru dan jaket hitam bergambar Rubah.

"Kami berangkat dulu Kaa-_san_." Kata Naruto.

"Hati-hati jalan sayang.." Balas Khusina.

**Tokyo Airport**

Mereka berdua lalu memarkirkan mobil Sasuke dan langsung keluar menuju ruang tunggu kedatangan para penumpang.

"_Teme_, kau bilang Itachi-_nii_ dua bulan lagi akan pulang kenapa hari ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Mungkin kasus yang ditanganinya sudah selesai." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk paham akan penjelasan Sasuke dan mengambil Handphonenya mengirim pesan ke Sakura. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan mereka sampai di ruang penjemputan penumpang, dan mereka pun mengambil tempat duduk yang sudah ada di tempat tersebut.

"Mana Itachi-_nii_ _teme_?"

"Belum datang, beberapa jam lagi mungkin."

Naruto yang mendengar jawban Sasuke mengenai beberapa jam lagi Itachi akan datang, hanya mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

"_Teme_ sialan, kalau begitu kenapa kau suruh aku bangun pagi." Kata Naruto marah tepat di samping telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menutup telinganya dan tidak peduli akan tingkah Naruto yang marah di sampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**~Calvicko Ryu~"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam akhirnya muncul seseorang (macam hantu saja #plak), Sasuke yang melihat lelaki yang mengenakan baju hitam dan celana seperempat dibawah lutut, dengam model rambut raven panjang sepunggung dan di ikat di ujungnya,yaitu Uchiha Itachi, ia pun tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama Menungguku _imotou_." Tanya Itachi.

"Sangat _baka-_aniki." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan melihat Naruto yang asik memainkan Handphonenya tidak menyadari akan datangnya Itachi.

"Hai Naru-_chan._" Bisik Itachi tepat di belakang telinganya.

Naruto yang mendengar suara bisikan tepat di belakang telinganya pun menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan ia pun terkejut siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Haaaa...Hanntuuu Keriippuutt..!" Teriak Naruto di depan wajah Itachi, dan langsung mendapat sebuah hadiah jitakan di kepalanya.

"Apaa kau bilang Naru-_chan._" Tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum ala pyscopath.

Naruto yang melihat senyum Itachi hanya pucat pasi. Sasuke yang dari tadi menahan ketawanya. Setelah acara reuni kecil tersebut terjadi sasuke lalu membuka suara.

"Ayo kita pulang." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Keduanya pun mengangguk.

Merka bertiga pun menuju tempat parkir dan masuk kedalam mobilnya Sasuke dan menuju kediaman Uchiha. Selama perjalanan yang memakan waktu satu jam hujan pun berhenti.

Setelah sampai di kediaman Uchiha mereka memarkirkan mobil di depan rumah tersebut dan turun dari mobil kemudian masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Itachi yang berjalan duluan dan membuka pintu rumah.

"Tadaima, aku kembali Kaa_-san_, Tou-_san_." Kata Itachi

"Okaeri Itachi-_kun_/Hn." jawab Mikoto dan Fugaku.

**TBC (again)**


End file.
